Mon Belle Southern Bell
by tryin2BeGood
Summary: A certain Southern gal has caught Remy Lebeau's eye. Romy-Kurtty RATING FOR MILD LANGUAGE AND MAKING OUT IS MENTIONED
1. Cheesy smell and pickup lines

Author's note: HELLO! I've got everything written out already, so I'm gonna upload it now. But, I won't update till I get at least five reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Fallen" or XMEN.  
  
Summary: A certain Southern gal has caught Remy Lebeau's eye.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ah don't want to go into that store!" a very irritable Rogue said.  
  
"But, like, I got this new dress, and I need silver shoes! Not camel!" said Kitty Pryde, dragging Rogue into another shoe store, for the fifth time that day.  
  
'This girl has a whole closet full of shoes!' thought Rogue.  
  
"What do you think of these?" asked Kitty, holding up silver ankle strap sandals.  
  
"Ah think ya should get somebody else's help on this kinda thing," said Rogue.  
  
After one hour of shoe shopping, Rogue, sarcastically picked up silver platform shoes, which Kitty "fell in love" with.  
  
"Now we can go into the shop Ah want to go to," said Rogue, dragging Kitty to a very dark rock 'n' roll music store.  
  
"Like, I don't like this place," said Kitty, looking at the cashier, who has an eye brow and nose ring, plus tattoos all over his arms.  
  
"Whah? Because it's not full of platform shoes?" asked Rogue.  
  
Kitty didn't reply, she was already listening to one of the CD's.  
  
"Hey, this music is, like, cool," she said.  
  
"What are ya listenin' to?" asked Rogue. "Tourniquet by Evanescence." Kitty answered.  
  
"Wait! They got 'Fallen' here?" asked Rogue, grabbing the CD case out of Kitty's hands.  
  
"Ah've been tryin' to get this CD for weeks!" said Rogue.  
  
"But I was going to, like, buy it," said Kitty.  
  
"Ah'm buyin' it!" said Rogue.  
  
Kitty mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"Ya get that one," said Rogue, pointing to another CD.  
  
"I don't want Marylyn Manson!" shrieked Kitty.  
  
"Good. Cause if ya did, ya would need help. A lot of it," said Rogue.  
  
"Hey, do you smell that?" asked Kitty after the CD was paid for and they were walking out of the music store.  
  
"It smells like cheese gumbo," said Kitty, dragging Rogue in the direction of the scent.  
  
"But wouldn't you, belle, like to go out with me?" asked a very familiar voice.  
  
"Kitty, Ah don't want to deal with this baboon!" Rogue shout-whispered.  
  
"Oh please," said Kitty. "Like, what are you doing here, Cajun?"  
  
Remy Lebeau turned around.  
  
"I could ask you the same, mon ami," he said.  
  
"But I won't answer you," said Kitty, one hand on her hip.  
  
"Oh, so Kitty Pryde does have a sharp cat tongue," said Remy.  
  
"Come on, Kitty. Let's let ReadMe try to find more fangirls," said Rogue.  
  
"Remy," he corrected.  
  
"Ah know. But anybody can READ you lahke a book." Rogue said.  
  
"Oh, chere? What can you read of me?" he asked, stepping closer to her.  
  
"Ah can read..." she said, pausing to add a dramatic effect to him.  
  
"Ah can read that Remy Lebeau is a hopeless, dreamer boy who'll never have a girl," he looked put down. "a REAL girl," now he looked hurt.  
  
"Come on Kitty," said Rogue, walking past Remy.  
  
Kitty followed Rogue.  
  
'Ah've always been a sarcastic one, but whah do Ah feel different this time by hurting Remy?' thought Rogue, she shook of the thought.  
  
"Now I will tell you what I have done for you," Kitty blasted the song "Going Under" in Scott's car.  
  
"Does, like, Scott know you're driving his car?" asked Kitty.  
  
"No," said Rogue.  
  
"He doesn't?" asked Kitty.  
  
"No, he doesn't. And it's going to stay that-" she wasn't looking at the road, she was looking at Kitty, and she hit a fire hydrant.  
  
"Damn," said Rogue.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"My car!" exclaimed Scott when he saw the damage.  
  
"Look, Ah'll pay for the damages," said Rogue for the fifth time that day.  
  
"But---my car!" he repeated.  
  
"Yer car, mah money!" said Rogue.  
  
"Why did you take my car without asking!?" he asked.  
  
"Cuz ya took mah CD player and broke it!" she said.  
  
"That's different!" he said.  
  
"Lahke hell it is," she said.  
  
"My car cost more than thirty dollars," he said.  
  
"Mah CD player cost one hundred and fifty dollars," she said.  
  
"My. Car. Cost. More. Than. One. Hundred. And. Fifty. Dollars!" he said.  
  
"AH SAID AH WAS GOIN' TO PAY FER IT!" she said and walked out angrily.  
  
'He's been so weird since Dorian destroyed the sphere,' she thought.  
  
"I need all X-Men to the danger room as soon as possible," Charles Xavier said in their minds.  
  
Rogue, already tired, sighed and walked towards the danger room.  
  
"What now?" she asked one she and everyone else was in the danger room.  
  
"Apocalypse has hidden himself and he is able to block my mind," said Charles.  
  
"And?" she asked.  
  
"And he has taken all the brother hood captive," he said.  
  
"Cool, let him kill Lance," said Tabitha.  
  
Kitty stifled her giggle.  
  
"Tabitha," said Hank in a warning voice.  
  
"Ja, I agree vith Tabeetha," said Kurt Wagner.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can Ah go now?" she asked.  
  
"Go ahead," said Charles.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey everyone! I got fake ID's, who wants to go to that twenty-one and up pool hall?" asked Tabitha.  
  
"Ah could use a break," said Rogue.  
  
"Me too," agreed Amara.  
  
"Ja," said Kurt.  
  
All the XMEN agreed so did some of the older students who weren't in the main XMEN team.  
  
"Like, this place is awesome," said Kitty when they got inside the pool hall.  
  
"Who wants a beer?" asked Tabitha.  
  
"Ah do," said Rogue.  
  
"Same here," said Kitty and Amara at the same time.  
  
"Four beers," said Tabitha charmingly at the bar tender.  
  
"I thought we were here just to play pool," said Jean.  
  
"Lahten up, Jean," said Rogue.  
  
Jean looked angry, but Scott muttered to her, "Drop it,"  
  
After four beers, Kitty was already drunk and flirting like crazy with all the guys there.  
  
Kurt, her boyfriend, was starting to get mad.  
  
"Keety," he said sternly.  
  
"Keety? My name's not Keety. Nope. It's Kit-ty," she said, giggling madly.  
  
Kurt sighed.  
  
"She's so pissed," said Rogue.  
  
"Pissed?" questioned Kurt.  
  
"Another way of saying drunk here in America." Tabitha explained.  
  
"Oh," said Kurt.  
  
"Who wants to play a game of pool?" asked Amara, also giggly.  
  
"Sure. But let's spahce it up some. We'll do bets," she said.  
  
"Did I hear bets?" questioned a familiar Cajun.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are ya doin'? Stalkin' me?" she asked.  
  
"In your dreams, chere," he said in a deep low voice.  
  
"If ya think that low voice and sexy Cajun accent will mesmerahze me, think again," she said.  
  
"Oh God!" shrieked Jean.  
  
Rogue looked at where she was looking.  
  
Logan, Ororo and Hank just entered.  
  
Hank was given an image inducer just like Kurt's.  
  
"Damn," said Rogue.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dun, dun, dun, dun! Five reviews, one new chapter. Simple as that! 


	2. I bet, you bet, we all bet!

Authors note: I want at least five more reviews till I get a new chapter up!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, I like sooooo don't own XMEN! Stan Lee and Marvel does!  
  
Summary: A certain Southern has caught Remy Lebeau's eye.  
  
REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS AT THE BOTTOM  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Damn it! What are we going to do?" asked Amara.  
  
"Come on, Mon ami's and Mon chere," he said, referring to Rogue as his dear.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes while the other's followed.  
  
They were almost out the back exit when they heard a familiar gruff voice.  
  
"I don't think so,"  
  
"Ach, fickt!" said Kurt.  
  
"Kurt! I've been taking German, you know!" said Amara.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized.  
  
(He said "Oh, f*ck!" in German)  
  
"So, what are you all doing here?" asked Ororo.  
  
"Um, we are just playing pool," said Tabitha.  
  
"Riiiight! You know we were also drin-" Kurt clapped his hand over Kitty's giggly mouth.  
  
"Also what?" asked Hank.  
  
"Drinking," muttered Amara.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Ororo, knowing very well what Amara said.  
  
"DRINKING!" exclaimed Rogue and Tabitha at the same time.  
  
"Ah ha!" said Hank.  
  
"What?" asked Remy.  
  
"You both owe me fifty bucks 'cause they admitted to drinking," said Hank to Logan and Ororo.  
  
"Wait! Y'all knew we were here?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Yes," said Ororo.  
  
"And you let us come here and drink?" asked Amara.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Because, as a punishment, when you get a really bad hangover tomorrow morning, you get no medicine and you have to do Logan's training for the whole day, in the most difficult and sunniest level." Ororo said.  
  
"Oh man," said Kitty sourly.  
  
"Sucks to be ze drunk one, eh man?" said Kurt.  
  
"Shut up, Kurt!" said Rogue.  
  
He murmured something in French, and Rogue heard her name in the sentence.  
  
"Go speak French somewhere else, swamp rat," snarled Rogue.  
  
"Touché!" said Remy.  
  
"Are ya just trahin' to annoy the hell outta me?" asked Rogue.  
  
"No?" he replied innocently as a question.  
  
"Enough!" said Logan.  
  
"Excuse me! I got an idea. We were about to play pool, but seeing as you three arrived.... Let's play with the XMEN against me. If I win, Rogue goes on a date with me. If I lose, I got to lose on purpose the next time we fight in battle," said Remy.  
  
"Deal!" said Sam quickly.  
  
"What!?" shrieked Rogue.  
  
"Rogue shrieking...interesting." Tabitha said.  
  
"Shut up. Ah'm not goin' out with this swamp rat!" said Rogue.  
  
"That hurt," said Remy dramatically, placing a hand on his heart.  
  
"Fahne," said Rogue.  
  
After two hours of playing the same game of pool, it was down to Rogue and Gambit.  
  
All the XMEN lost to Gambit, but Rogue was still going strong.  
  
She got another ball in.  
  
He spoke something in French, thinking Rogue didn't know what he was saying.  
  
"Ah know what yer sayin'." Rogue said, surprising everyone.  
  
"What?" asked Remy innocently.  
  
"You just said 'Damn, she is good!'," said Rogue.  
  
"Oh, so Mon chere knows French?" asked Remy.  
  
"Ah'm not yer dear!" said Rogue.  
  
"But you want to be," said Remy.  
  
"Cocky bastard," said Rogue.  
  
"Right," said Remy.  
  
"Tie!" said Rogue.  
  
"Tie breaker time," said Amara, grabbing Sam.  
  
"You do it." She said. "Screw it up. Make us lose," she mumbled to him.  
  
"Ok," said Sam.  
  
He made sure the ball did not go into the net and Rogue looked pissed off.  
  
"You---YOU IDIOT!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry," he said innocently.  
  
Ororo laughed.  
  
Logan looked mad, too.  
  
Hank stifled his laugh.  
  
Rogue was too busy pounding her head on the pool table.  
  
"Come on, Rogue, he's like soooo sexy," giggled the drunken Kitty.  
  
"Then YA go out with him!" fumed Rogue.  
  
Kitty giggled and put all her weight on Remy. "Wanna go out, Mr. Sexy?" she asked huskily.  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow at her and Kurt said, "Hey! She's my girlfriend!"  
  
"I don't want her," said Remy. Then he got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I just want your sister," he winked.  
  
"Vhy I oughta-" Sam had to hold Kurt back.  
  
"Ah am so doomed," muttered Rogue.  
  
She cocked her head to the side. 'He is kahnda cute,' she thought and mentally slapped herself.  
  
'Must stop thinking lahke that,' she thought.  
  
'But you know you want him,' said another little voice in the back of her head.  
  
'Me? Want him? Hell no,'  
  
'You think he's sexy,'  
  
"NO AH DO NOT!" she screamed.  
  
Even Kitty looked at her oddly.  
  
"Stop staring," muttered Rogue.  
  
They all went on with chattering and Gambit slipped a note in her hand.  
  
"Read it before you go to bed, Mon chere," he whispered to her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue had her black sweat pants on and a dark green tank top on to get ready for bed.  
  
"Ah'm gonna kill Sam," she muttered.  
  
"Slowly, an' painfully," she continued.  
  
"Are you, like, almost finished in there?" came Kitty's voice.  
  
"Yea, yea. Hold yer horses," said Rogue.  
  
Rogue looked at herself once more before exiting the bathroom, letting Kitty have her turn.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's note: I got nine reviews when I asked for only five! COOL! WHEE!!! R+R  
  
Nightcrawler03: Totally RONY fluff? I can do Romy, but not Rony...8Þ  
  
EvoCraziKitty: Sake of humanity? HAHA! Here's the update, I hope you like it and I hope it's enough to save humanity!  
  
Calliann: Ha! Wasn't what you were expecting from the adults, was it? HAHA! Anyway, here's the update!  
  
Appin Took: Haha! That's the kind of review I give people....HERE'S THE UPDATE!  
  
Caliente: Now I got that song that goes "I like it, I love it, I want some more of it," in my head. HAHA! THANKS A BUNCH FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
Dreamerchick: Nice name! Thanks for the review!  
  
AngieX: Not quite. LOL! It's coming up soon!  
  
Ishandahalf: I was laughing my butt off when I read your review. My sister (Nightcrawler03) has a bunny, but he's old. HAHA!  
  
Razul Flaris Pryis: Kurt's going to be so drunk in the next chapter, he's going to act soooooo funny! I can't wait to write that! 


	3. Spicy Cajun

Author's note: Hey! Everyone is going to find out what the letter said in this chapter! Happy? HAHA! I want five more reviews before updating. Just so you all know, this story does have a huge plot line to it. It's coming up in, like, the next chapter or the chapter after that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own XMEN! Stanley-I mean Stan Lee-owns XMEN!  
  
Summary: A certain Southern catches Remy Lebeau's eye.  
  
Special note: R+R! I want at least five more reviews before I update.  
  
Chapter three: Spicy Cajun  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Before Rogue turned off her light, she realized she was alone.  
  
'Kitty's still in the bathroom...I can read the letter now,' she thought.  
  
She grabbed her pants from the laundry hamper and took the note out of her back pocket.  
  
"Mon chere," she snorted sardonically.  
  
"I will pick you up tomorrow night at six thirty sharp. Hope you like my little gift. Look outside," she was standing by the window and could almost see him winking at her.  
  
Wait, she thought. She went to the glass doors and opened them, stepping out on the balcony.  
  
"What are ya doin' here, Swamp Rat?" she called, glaring at him with much dislike.  
  
"Have y' seen de gift?" he asked.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and looked down the letter before turning it around. It was the Queen of Hearts card.  
  
He wrote on it, "You are the Queen of My Heart" on it.  
  
"Charmin', but Ah ain't naïve," she said, letting go of the card, allowing it to fall at his feet. "If Ah were you-Thank God Ah'm not-Ah would leave before Logan smells ya," she warned.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, mon chere," he said, walking into the shadows.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Twice he's given me the Queen of Hearts card, thought Rogue.  
  
What's he playin' at? She kept tossing and turning in her bed trying to get the image of a certain Cajun out of her head.  
  
"GET OUTTA MAH HEAD!" she yelled in her pillow, her voice muffled.  
  
"Like, will you shut up, Rogue? Some people want sleep," whined Kitty sleepily.  
  
"Oh shuddup," said Rogue.  
  
Kitty threw her pillow at Rogue.  
  
"It's six a.m. and it's a weekend. So shut up," she said.  
  
"Six? Ah'm getting' outta bed, then," said Rogue, standing up and leaving her dorm room.  
  
When she entered the kitchen, she saw the adults having a conversation that looked serious.  
  
"Good morning, Rogue," said Charles.  
  
"Mornin'. Whatcha talkin' bout?" replied Rogue, sitting at the table.  
  
"Nothin' that concerns you, stripes," said Logan gruffly.  
  
"Hey, Logan, what time is the danger room sessions for the ones who broke the rules last night?" asked Ororo.  
  
"In one hour," came the gruff answer.  
  
Rogue groaned and began banging her head on the table.  
  
"You're going to give yourself a headache," said Charles in her mind.  
  
"Gah! Get outta mah head," she said.  
  
"Hello!" Kurt bamfed in.  
  
"Kurt!" scolded Rogue.  
  
Kurt looked at his older adopted sister. "Ja?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Ferget (forget) it," she said.  
  
An hour later, very tired XMEN and younger students were yawning and whining at Logan in the danger room session.  
  
Rogue, who was high on caffeine, was very energetic.  
  
"Whatcha got in ster (store) fer us, Looooooooooooooogie?" she asked.  
  
"Is she drunk or very hyper?" Kitty whispered to Kurt.  
  
"Maybe both?" he suggested.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes. "We're doomed," she said.  
  
"Damned to hell and back after this," muttered Tabitha.  
  
"If you ever call me that again, you wont have a mouth or vocal cords to speak with," warned Logan.  
  
"Oooh, somebody's moody! Ah guess yer at that age," giggled Rogue.  
  
"You're grounded for a week," he said gruffly.  
  
Kitty shout whispered, "What the hell was that, like, back there?"  
  
Rogue giggled. "Ah found Logan's cases of beer,"  
  
Kitty's eyes went wide.  
  
"You're drunk!?" shrieked Kitty.  
  
"Who's drunk?" asked Logan from the control room, hearing everybody's conversations.  
  
"Nobody!" said Kitty.  
  
Logan grunted in response.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh, no! Oh, no! Ah'm grounded. Ah got drunk this mornin' and hyper on caffeine. Damn, damn, damn!" muttered Rogue.  
  
"So sneak out," said Kitty lazily.  
  
"What? Ah can't sneak out!" said Rogue.  
  
"With mine and Kurt's help, you can," said Kitty.  
  
"Hmm...okay! Fine." Rogue turned her back on Kitty.  
  
"What should Ah wear? Ah don't know where we're goin'," said Rogue.  
  
"Black knee-high boots, black skirt, red scarf, red tank top under sheer black shirt and your black gloves that go two inches above your elbows," said Kitty, not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Oh! And your chain belt," added Kitty.  
  
"Rahght," said Rogue.  
  
"And, like, don't wear black lipstick," said Kitty. "Wear dark red,"  
  
Rogue nodded, not knowing why she was so paranoid about her outfit.  
  
Once it was five thirty p.m. Kitty and Rogue found Kurt in the library.  
  
"Kurt! Like, come here!" said Kitty.  
  
Kurt walked towards them. "Vhy are you dressed like zat?" he asked Rogue, brotherly instincts kicking in.  
  
"Never mind that! We need to, like, get Rogue outside the institute gates!" said Kitty impatiently, wanting her best friend to go on a date.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
Rogue placed her hand in his shoulder and Kitty put her hand on his arm and he bamfed outside the gates.  
  
"Oh, how sweet. Mon chere decided to come early and-" Remy stopped talking when he saw Rogue.  
  
"Um, hey," said Rogue.  
  
"C'mon Kurt!" whispered Kitty.  
  
Kurt and Kitty bamfed inside.  
  
"Quit starin'," muttered Rogue, looking anywhere but his red on black eyes.  
  
He snapped out of his trance and grinned. "So, chere, are you ready for the best night of your life?" he asked.  
  
"Depends. Where are ya takin' me, swamp rat?" she replied.  
  
"You'll see," he said mysteriously.  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
(A/N: I don't do Remy's accent)  
  
"The train station? Whah are we here?" she asked when they got to Bayville's train station.  
  
"Remember when we went to Louisiana to rescue my father?" he asked her.  
  
"Yea, whah?" she answered.  
  
"We're going back to Louisiana, chere. Except this time, we're going for a good time and not to rescue a thief." (Watch Cajun Spice to know what I'm talking about) he said.  
  
"What? Ahre ya crazy? What if Logan or somebahdy (somebody) fahnds (finds) out?" she exclaimed.  
  
"He's only going to find out if somebody tells him," he said.  
  
"Ah can't believe Ah'm actually doin' this. Damn you, Sam," she mumbled.  
  
When they got on the train, nobody spoke for a while until Rogue finally asked, "Whah did ya give me yer lucky card?"  
  
Remy sighed. "Because you need it more than I do, chere," he answered.  
  
He was sitting down on a crate and she was standing up by the opening.  
  
"Well, after this nahght, you'll think othahwahse," she said.  
  
She got a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she sat down next to him.  
  
"So, did ya hear bout the Brotherhood idiots?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"Non," he answered.  
  
"They were all taken bah Apocalypse," she said. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"What are you-X-Men-going to do about that?" he asked her.  
  
"Ah don' know," she said.  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
Nothing else was said for the rest of the ride.  
  
"No, Remy! Ah don't want seafood gumbo! It looks lahke swamp water!" said Rogue irritably when he dared her to try gumbo.  
  
"But it taste so good," he said, lying.  
  
"It has crawfish," she pointed out.  
  
"Fine, fine. You caught me!" he said.  
  
She grinned, satisfied.  
  
"At least try the jambalaya." He said.  
  
"Ah did the last tahme ya brought me here," she said.  
  
"Yes, but, it's been improved." He said.  
  
"Ah doubt that," she said.  
  
He rolled his eye, now brown from contacts, and threatened, "If you don't eat something, I'll shove the food down your throat. You're far too skinny, chere,"  
  
"Ah manage," she said.  
  
He shook his head, defeated.  
  
"Ah wanna go dancin'," she randomly said.  
  
"I don't dance," he said.  
  
"Ah don't care. Ya can stay here whahle Ah let some other man, whom Ah don't know, dance with me," she said, standing up.  
  
He bolted out of his chair.  
  
"I know just the place," he said, now fully ready to keep any mans' hands off of HIS Rogue.  
  
"Whah so eagah now, swamp rat?" she teased, as he led to a dance club.  
  
"I've just got the sudden urge to dance, chere," he lied with dignity (why did that sound so strange?).  
  
The club they entered was dark with purple, orange and red lights.  
  
"Now come on, chere. I'll show you how dancing is done," he said.  
  
She yelped when he pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
After forty-five minutes straight on the dance floor, they both collapsed in a chair at a table.  
  
"Ah" pant "haven't" pant "had that much fun" pant "in a long tahme" she said.  
  
"Now do you still want to kill those poor, poor kids who were just trying to give you a nudge in the right direction?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Hell yeah," she said, still breathing heavy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Alright, where is she?" demanded Logan.  
  
Kitty and Kurt shrunk into the shadows.  
  
"Um...."  
  
"You see,"  
  
"She"  
  
"Um"  
  
"Is"  
  
"Uh"  
  
"Out"  
  
"Right"  
  
"With Gambit,"  
  
Logan snarled and walked out of the door.  
  
"Zat vent vell," said Kurt sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, Kurt," groaned Kitty. 'We're doomed,' she thought.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue and Remy didn't get back to the institute till six a.m. and Rogue said, "Ah had a really great tahme, swamp rat,"  
  
He chuckled. "Is that a new pet name?" he asked slyly.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah guess Ah should get insahde," she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Remy.  
  
Usually, on a regular date, it would have ended with a kiss, but with Rogue, it ended like that.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
Remy leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
She expected him to fall to the ground unconscious, but he didn't.  
  
"How-how did ya do that?" she asked when he pulled back.  
  
"That, chere, is for me to know and you to guess," he said, walking away.  
  
She touched her lips with her hand, grinning stupidly.  
  
She didn't even notice the XMEN or Xavier at the entrance when she walked in until she heard 'snikt'.  
  
She jumped and turned around.  
  
"Um, hey?" she said, more like a question.  
  
"You were out with Gambit," accused Logan. "I can smell him on you."  
  
She sighed. "Let me guess, grounded fer lahfe?" she asked.  
  
Logan was about to say something when Charles said, "No, Rogue. You are suspended from using your powers for a week and you are grounded for another weeks."  
  
Rogue nodded and walked out sighing.  
  
'Well, it WAS worth it,' she thought, grinning at the thought of how his lips fitted on hers perfectly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ishandahalf: This match as good? Hehehe....  
  
Yumiko: Thanks for the review!  
  
Razul Flaris Pryis: Like to read this chapter? *Snickers*  
  
Anime addicted: LOL! Why would I tell everyone what the note said? It leaves more eagerness to read the next chapter when you don't have all details on one little (but big) thing! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Calliann: Haha! I know, I was planning on having Ororo win the bet, but I changed my mind.  
  
Caliente: Yep! She's going to pull a mean prank on those two in the next chapter. She does almost kill them. Whoops! I let it slip. *wink*  
  
Sage: Yeah. "Damn" was a good way of ending a chapter. LOL!  
  
BoomBaby101: I don't plan on stopping anytime soon till this thing is over! LOL!  
  
Katlynn: And I love the reviews I get! Haha! 


	4. Stick yer shades in somebody else's busi...

Author's note: Aww...so many good reviews! Thank you! Five more reviews for another update!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own XMEN!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: STICK YER SHADES IN SOMEBODY ELSE'S BUSINESS  
  
"Is it me, or is Logan, like, working Rogue extra hard?" Kitty wondered aloud.  
  
"He hates anybody that works/worked with Sabretooth," said Scott, while beaming a razor shooter.  
  
"Yeah, but still," said Kitty, phasing through a laser that shot at her.  
  
After thirty minutes of training, Logan finally ended the session.  
  
Rogue didn't talk to anyone during the walk back to the rooms.  
  
When she started walking to her room, she heard somebody call her name. "Rogue! Wait!"  
  
She turned around and saw Scott running towards her.  
  
"What do ya want, Scott?" she asked, nonchalantly.  
  
"What's going on between you and Gambit?" he asked, stepping into pace with her.  
  
"Aww, so sweet fer ya ta care, Scott," she said sarcastically then turned serious. "Ah think that mah 'love-lahfe' ain't none of yer business."  
  
He grabbed her arm and she rolled her eyes, knowing the lecture he was about to give her.  
  
"Rogue, he's the enemy! He's just using you to find out more about the X- Men! Why can't you except that?"  
  
She raised her right hand and slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
If he was surprised, he hid it well.  
  
"You bastard. Stick yer shades in somebahdy else's business." she spat then continued walking to her room.  
  
"Rogue, like, what's wrong?" asked Kitty, seeing her friend walk into their room with tear brimmed red eyes.  
  
"Nothin'. W-whah do ya as-ask?"  
  
"Oh, gee, I don't know! Maybe because your eyes are, like, bloodshot from crying?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Ah love him, Kitty!" she sobbed, surprising Kitty.  
  
Rogue was not the crying type, or the emotional.  
  
She kept it hidden well.  
  
Kitty jumped up and hugged her hysterical friend.  
  
"Ah love him and it's wrong!" said Rogue.  
  
"No, it's not! You deserve to love and be loved," said Kitty.  
  
Rogue didn't say anything, just kept sobbing.  
  
The next thing they heard was Sam and Amara screaming, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?"  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: GET OUTTA MAH HEAD!  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Rogue didn't even look at Scott.  
  
She was too pissed off at him.  
  
She saw Jean looking at her intently and Jean spoke to her telepathically.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Rogue, already stressed, screamed, "OUTTA MY HEAD!" and stormed out.  
  
"Um....Is ze okay?" asked Kurt.  
  
"She's fine. Just stressed. She needs somebody to talk to," said Charles.  
  
"Like who?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Remy Lebeau," answered Charles.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue kept running till she was away from the institute.  
  
She looked back and bumped into somebody's chest.  
  
She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"No ya," she moaned.  
  
"What's the matter, Rogue?" asked Remy, concerned.  
  
"XMEN," she answered lamely.  
  
"You got caught?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently leavin' the house at six-thirty p.m. then showin' up two days latah is against the rules," she said innocently.  
  
He laughed. "You are too much, chere," he said.  
  
"Ah know, ya gotta love me!" she said, then realizing what she said, she clapped a hand over her mouth, wide eyed.  
  
"Ahgottagetbacktotheinstitute," she said quickly, her voice muffled from her hand. She quickly took off but felt somebody grab her arm.  
  
She expected to see Remy, but it was her brother, Kurt.  
  
"Kurt, not a lecture, Ah've heard enough of them to last a lahfetahme," she said.  
  
"I'm not going to give you a lecture, Rogue. Just some sense in mind, he's dangerous." Kurt said.  
  
Rogue, already having enough, said; "Can you take me back to the institute?" he nodded.  
  
BAMF!  
  
Rogue didn't even look at him as she stormed up to her room.  
  
She grabbed a suitcase from her closet and furiously began packing her clothes, makeup and other things.  
  
"Like, Rogue, what are you doing?" asked Kitty, phasing through to door.  
  
"Ah've had it. Ah've had it, Kitty!" was all Rogue said, snapping the fastenings on her suitcase shut, she walked out.  
  
"Rogue, you can't just leave like this!" said Kitty, so serious her valley- girl speech was gone, following her down the hall.  
  
"Watch me," said Rogue.  
  
"Where are you going to go?" asked Kitty, following Rogue down the stairs.  
  
"Somewhere!" said Rogue. "Good-bah, Kit," she said, using her nickname for Kitty and walking out the doors.  
  
Kitty ran towards the danger room, where Logan was holding a training session, which Kitty skipped.  
  
"Half-pint!" growled Logan.  
  
The danger room shut off and Scott, Jean, Kurt (who made it a second on time) and Logan all looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Um, Rogue just left the institute....For good," said Kitty.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's note: Oh, I'm so cruel!! This chapter was soooo short! Thanks:  
  
Nightcrawler03, I'm an Angry Gumball, Caliente, rogue4eva, Calliann, Aro, ishandahalf and Phobia. 


End file.
